


2) Truth or Dare: He chose truth!

by rotlicht



Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KagaAka] Kagami yang akhirnya kembali dari Amerika, langsung disambut dengan Kuroko dan permainan truth or dare-nya. Kemudian ada kejutan berikutnya yang akan mengubah kehidupannya mulai hari itu.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952020
Kudos: 4





	2) Truth or Dare: He chose truth!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah small self-project pertamaku dengan tema “Truth or Dare” yang isinya tiga short one-shot dari tiga ultimate pair-ku; AoAka, KagaAka, dan LeoRook. Yang di-publish kedua ini adalah dari pair nomor duaku, KagaAka.

" _Truth or dare_ , Kagami-kun?"

Kagami yang baru saja hendak menggigit burger kejunya jadi harus tertunda karena Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berkata demikian. "… Kau ingin main itu, Kuroko?"

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu mengangguk polos—atau mungkin sok polos. "Kagami-kun juga sudah setuju kalau pulang dari Amerika nanti, ingin bermain denganku. Dan sekarang, kau sudah ada di Jepang lagi, Kagami-kun, jadi aku ingin menagihnya."

"Tapi bukankah kita belum merundingkan permainan apa yang akan dimainkan?" sanggah Kagami yang ingin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari permainan neraka yang satu itu. "Kenapa tidak basket saja seperti biasa? Bukankah basket juga kesukaanmu?"

"Ya…." Entah kenapa aura Kuroko yang tadinya biasa saja, berubah jadi lebih gelap. Dia jadi lesu seketika. "Kau tahu, Kagami-kun? Aku sedang ingin main ini sekarang. Aku juga ingin main basket, tapi nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin main yang tidak terlalu menguras energi dan bisa dimainkan sambil makan. Tapi … kalau Kagami-kun memang tidak mau—"

"Baiklah, baik! Hentikan wajah dan nada suaramu yang menyebalkan itu," potong Kagami cepat, tidak tahan dengan Kuroko yang semakin dan semakin gelap, bahkan sampai membuatnya jadi merasa bersalah. "… Kita main _truth or dare_."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk polos. Auranya sudah kembali lagi jadi seperti biasa, meski tidak bisa cerah juga. "Kagami-kun duluan. _Truth or dare_?"

"…" Oke, Kagami tidak tahu harus pilih apa. Kalau _dare_ … ugh, dia sedang malas melakukan apa-apa selain makan dan basket. Mungkin Kuroko bukan Kise atau Aomine yang memiliki kemungkinan memberi _dare_ aneh, tapi tetap saja, Kuroko ini tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Diam-diam mantan teman setimnya di Seirin ini pasti sudah menyiapkan _dare_ yang menyusahkan …! Lebih baik jujur sepertinya ketimbang harus melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Tapi … bagaimana kalau Kuroko menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh juga? Argh! Persetan! Kagami ingin ini cepat selesai juga!

"… _Truth_!"

"Pilihan yang bagus." Oh … tidak. Kagami mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Katakan semua pendapatmu, yang _sejujur-jujurnya_ , tentang Akashi-kun."

"…"

… Hah?

"Apa …?"

"Pendapatmu tentang Akashi-kun. Sebutkan semua, yang sejujur-jujurnya."

"…"

Kenapa Akashi?! Akashi Seijuro kan maksudnya?! Yang _itu_?! Akashi Seijuro yang _itu_?! Kenapa dia harus memberi pendapat tentang manusia merah nan manis—maksudnya, titisan iblis itu?!

"K-kenapa Akashi?! Kau bercanda atau bagaimana, Kuroko?!"

Sayangnya, bocah bayangan itu menggeleng. "Katakan saja, yang penting harus jujur. Apapun itu, Kagami-kun."

A-apapun dan harus jujur … katanya? Ugh … bisakah …

"… pertanyaannya diganti saja?"

"Mana bisa begitu?" balas Kuroko cepat. "Sekali ditanya, harus langsung dijawab. Tidak apa, Kagami-kun, toh Akashi-kun juga tidak ada di sini sekarang. Hanya kita berdua."

"Tapi kau bisa saja menyampaikannya ke Akashi kan?!" Kagami menuduh Kuroko begitu saja yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si bocah bayangan. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua tuduhan atau protesan Kagami sepertinya. "Aku … aku tidak bisa!"

"Kalau begitu kau dinyatakan gagal, Kagami-kun. Aku justru akan mengatakan ini ke teman-temanyang lain dan … aku yakin, kau tidak akan mau dengar Aomine-kun merendahkanmu karena kau _takut_ bermain _truth or dare_."

Sialan Kuroko ini … dia mengancam Kagami! Luarnya saja dia kelihatan kalem tapi dalamnya tidak! _Sialan!_

"… Akh! Baiklah! Aku akan katakan semua pendapatku!" seru Kagami yang pada akhirnya memilih menyerah.

Pendapat … yang sejujurnya. Kalau dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Akashi itu menyeramkan" apakah Kuroko akan percaya?

… Entahlah. Kagami tidak yakin kalau Kuroko akan percaya. Semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama, jadi tidak mungkin. Apalagi Kagami juga sudah mengenal Akashi cukup lama, akan mustahil kalau dia masih menganggap Akashi menyeramkan.

Kagami tidak bisa tenang saat memikirkannya. Kakinya terus saja bergerak di bawah meja, yang kadang membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit kesal dan menendangnya pelan. Namun mungkin karena Kagami sedang "asik" tenggelam dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak marah dan hanya terus melanjutkan pikirannya.

"…"

Ugh … percuma. Mau dipikir berapa lamapun, Kagami masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas agar bisa menolak permainan ini secara tidak langsung …! Tapi … _masa_ dia mau jujur? _W-well_ … seperti kata Kuroko tadi, orang yang bersangkutan sedang tidak ada di sini. Mereka benar-benar sedang berdua, jadi seharusnya aman. Setelah ini dia mungkin harus menyogok Kuroko agar dia tidak "bocor"ke Akashi soal apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ya …! Begitu saja!

"… Akashi itu menyeramkan," Kagami memulai dengan kata-kata yang langsung terlintas di kepalanya, "itu yang kupikirkan pada awalnya. Sampai sekarang pun kadang aku juga berpikir begitu, mungkin karena dia tipe orang yang sulit dibaca. Aku seperti … tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan apa yang sedang dia rencanakan. Aku tidak bisa menebak apapun darinya."

Terjadi jeda sebentar karena Kagami butuh menarik napas guna menenangkan diri. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas, melebihi panas saat terbakar matahari Tokyo di musim panas. "Dia … dia memang sulit dibaca, juga mengeluarkan aura yang seperti … sulit untuk didekati. Tapi … e-entah kenapa … aku merasa kalau … itulah daya tariknya."

Kuroko berkedip sekali setelah dari tadi dia tidak mengedipkan matanya karena terlalu fokus dengan ungkapan kejujuran Kagami. "Lalu? Apa ada lagi pendapatmu tentangnya, Kagami-kun?"

" _Well_ …." Agak malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi Kagami harus, mau tak mau. "Dia … senyumnya kuakui … m-manis. Dia tampan dan tubuhnya juga _well-build_. Dia mungkin terhitung kecil untuk pemain basket, tapi … tapi itu yang kusuka darinya. Dia jadi terlihat … makin imut."

Nyaris Kuroko tersedak _vanilla milkshake_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya. Sedari tadi dia menyeruput cairan manis itu sambil terus menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus tidak percaya, hingga akhirnya dia seperti salah perhitungan dan nyaris tersedak. Untungnya dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"… Jadi, Kagami-kun, kau benar … suka Akashi-kun ya?"

Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi sudah semerah apa wajah Kagami. Merah! Pokoknya merah sekali! Sampai ke telinga-telinganya juga ikut memerah parah.

Dia menggigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Y-ya … bisa dibilang begitu."

"Benarkah itu, _Kagami-kun_?"

_**Gedubrak!** _

Oke, itu tadi bukan bunyi yang menarik. Tapi yang jelas, Kagami jatuh dari kursinya tepat saat suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya.

Matanya melebar, menatap horor sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka ada di hadapan. "A-A-A-Akashi?!"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum lebar. "Iya, _Taiga_?"

_**Deg!** _

Kagami berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko sudah tidak ada di tempatnya duduk.

Kuroko tidak ada, dan sekarang malah digantikan dengan Akashi. Apakah ini artinya … Kagami sudah _dijebak_ dari awal …?! _Keparat!_

"Taiga?" Kagami masih tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu—tentu saja, namun dia tetap berbalik untuk "meladeni" Akashi yang masih saja tersenyum—hm? Tapi, tunggu … kenapa kedua pipinya bersemu tipis begitu?

Di tengah rasa … kagumnya, Kagami berucap rendah, "… Aku menyukaimu, _Seijuro_." Ini pasti karena melihat reaksi Akashi yang barusan, membuat Kagami jadi terpancing untuk sekalian saja mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Warna merah yang tadinya tipis, kini menebal dan membuat Akashi jadi terlihat semakin lucu. Senyumnya juga masih tidak luntur, justru semakin lebar. "Um … aku juga, Taiga."

Kagami terkekeh kecil. "Kau … apakah kau yang merencanakan ini semua? Atau hanya karena Kuroko yang mengajak?"

"… Aku yang merencanakannya."

"Kenapa?"

" _Kenapa_? Ya … kalau aku tidak bertindak duluan, kau pasti tidak akan mau mengakui perasaanmu," balas Akashi seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo berdiri. Kita dari tadi jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang, malu juga rasanya."

… Sial, benar juga. Mereka kan sedang di _Majiba_ dan karena "kebisingan" yang mereka buat, jelas kalau mereka langsung jadi bahan tontonan. Kagami mulai bisa menangkap beberapa suara perempuan yang entah bagaimana jadi heboh sendiri di saat _red couple_ ini tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan malu.

Kagami menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap Akashi yang lebih pendek darinya, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dia menyeret laki-laki itu keluar dari restoran sebelum suasana semakin "ramai".

"… Apa kau kosong hari ini, Sei?"

Akashi yang juga masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengangguk kecil—di saat dia tahu kalau Kagami tidak akan melihat anggukannya karena matanya yang fokus melihat ke depan. "Ya … aku kosong."

"Kita cari tempat untuk menghabiskan hari kalau begitu," balas Kagami cepat. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan _zebracross_ dengan lampu penyeberangannya yang masih berwarna merah. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke sisi kiri, di mana ada Akashi yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat sambil menunduk malu-malu. "… Kita _jadi_ kan, mulai hari ini?"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kepalanya diangkat dan balas menatap Kagami yang wajahnya masih menyisakan beberapa semburat merah. "… Aku tidak akan menunggu hari-hari setelah ini, Taiga. Hari ini kuanggap sebagai kesempatan kita yang pertama dan terakhir."

Tidak kuasa Kagami menahan senyumnya. Sayang dia tidak bisa mencium pria merah di sebelahnya ini sekarang. " _Well … then today will be our first and last date too cause after this, we'll be in long-distance_."

" _Long-distance_ , huh?" Lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan mereka pun mulai menyeberang, masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. "Aku tidak suka tapi entah kenapa aku juga suka itu."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kagami kembali terkekeh kecil. " _Didn't expect that you'd be this funny, babe_."

.

.

.

_Next: LeoRook_


End file.
